


Silence

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Beauty of Words [2]
Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Magic, Metaphors, Revenge, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: (PLEASE read the first fic "Blabbermouth" before this sequel)"A world filled with silence. That is the only description that Blacksmith could form about the world after the day of the invasion."Or the one where The Blacksmith gets his revenge.





	Silence

A world filled with silence. That is the only description that Blacksmith could form about the world after the day of the invasion.

His ears had become deaf to the world around him. He didn’t hear his own broken sobs and pleading as he clung to the bloodstained body of his lover. He didn’t even hear the approaching heavy steps behind him. All he could hear was the ringing of something awful deep in his ears as he stared at the body. He didn’t dare to blink as he clung on to that unmoving hand, for he was still grasping of the possibility that the potion might take effect. But potions don’t take effect at all after the death, he knew this and yet there he was.

“I’m sorry.”, He could barely hear behind him. He didn’t turn around, he just stared at those motionless blue eyes that bore into his very soul.

“He was an exceptional knight. One filled with a passion and endurance in finding the good in everything.”, The voice continued on as the owner of it walked closer to the body. The man gently shut the eye-lids of the still and beloved knight, and just like a snap Blacksmith was cut from the trance that he so desperately needed to cling onto.

Pink was dead. Dead, dead, dead. The sun has vanished and everything was cold. Cold and utterly silent.

“We held back the invaders from the castle. We plan on heading out to chase after those who took the princesses. We understand if you will not be joining us.”, Blue Knight said calmly as he placed a hand on Blacksmith’s shoulder.

The image of that arrow going through flesh and cloth torments him. He remembers that bright smile slowly falling. He remembered those pink lips and white teeth being stained with expelled blood and he just couldn’t take it.

“No.”, Blacksmith said as he stood up on shaky knees. He took one more look at the man who brought happiness into his life like a plague and made a silent promise. They would pay. Each and every single person who caused this arrow would die. “I’m going with.”

“I thought so.”, Blue said with a curt nod. “We’re collecting supplies and weapons first and then we will be heading off.”

The Knight of Ice takes his leave after these words and Blacksmith understands one thing. He will never get used to this silence without his blabbermouth by his side.

So he retrieves his trusty hammer and grips his heart tightly inside of his chest, so tightly that it was difficult to breathe and everything felt numb. 

Numbness was preferred by him though. He blocked away thoughts of a warm smile and a voice so sweet that never seemed to stop popping up in his mind. He blocked away the pitying gazes that the other knights offered as they finally made their way out. 

This world no longer offered him no light or no warmth so he embraced this unfeeling cloak as he tore through enemies with no remorse. The intensity of his clashes seemed to even startle the toughest of knights, Blue Knight mumbling a “that is enough” when Blacksmith landed more blows on an already dead enemy soldier. He may have blocked all his feelings but he still held tightly to that promise. Like a child playing some sort of game, a part of him felt like maybe things would go back to the way they were if he defeated all of the bad guys. 

But nothing changed as the number of people he killed only grew and grew each passing day.

He didn’t say anything as the knight’s fought over who would get to kiss the first princess they had encountered when they defeated The Barbarian and it’s minions. He would have scoffed at the waste of potions their little melee caused as he stood and gazed from the sidelines. For a moment he imagined Pink next to him, giggling at the sight of the knights all fighting so seriously over a little kiss. Blacksmith quickly clears away the thought as he watches Blue Knight kiss the princess and one of the grey knights frantically give the fallen knights potions.

A group of grey knights are sent to escort the princess back home to the castle. The journey continues on after that, many of the knights grumbling about how unfair the outcome of the fight was since Blue’s magic could freeze everyone.

They fought vigorously, especially Blacksmith. He thought of only that goal in his mind and did not spare a thought towards the enemies he tore through. They deserved every laceration inflicted upon them. They were the ones that caused the sun to be torn from the sky. 

It was after the fight with The Cyclops that they all took a rest.

“They do not joke around when they talk about the legend of The Blacksmith.”, He heard one of the grey soldiers say one day when they stopped to rest. “He tears through bodies like they are nothing.”

“Well didn’t you hear? He was courting Pink Knight at the grand ball when the castle got ambushed. I hear that he didn’t make it.”, Another said.

Blacksmith just ignores the mindless gossip of the knights and closes his eyes to fall to sleep.

When he opens his eyes, he finds that he is in a load and warm place.

“Well there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere!”, That familiar voice of honey called out to him. There was no doubt that he was the embodiment of everything dear in the world. He was a few inches shorter than Blacksmith and his eyes showed an innocence that Blacksmith knew wasn’t there. This dear knight was powerful and deadly despite his cheerful demeanor, and yet there he was with a smile, reaching for Blacksmith’s hand.

“Oh no. We have to go.”, Blacksmith says with panic as he notices where they both were. That cursed ball.

“Go? But we only got here an hour ago! I still haven’t seen Orange get drunk and dance on the table in the basement like you said.”, Pink says with a smile that lights up his world.

“Later, my dear. Later.”, Blacksmith says as he holds onto that hand tighter, in the hopes that it would ground him down. This had to be real. It just had to.

“Ok. Where are we going?”, Pink asks curiously.

“Far, far away. Let’s just go back to my place. Screw the ball.”, Blacksmith says.

“Hmm, I really want to stay, but ok.”, Pink says.

Blacksmith feels a rush of relief sweep through him like a storm. He leaves a kiss on those perfect lips that causes Pink to go red in surprise and he drags him out of that cursed castle. It was all a dream, a horrible and terrible dream that mind conjured up to get him to appreciate his sunshine more. And appreciate him he would do.

Until he opens his eyes for real.

Those walls he had put up came tumbling down and it all returns to nothing. What a horrible fool he had been to think of that sweet dream as a reality. He had not protected Pink or gave him all that he deserved. Instead, Pink got an arrow through him and a pathetic goodbye.

The numbness inverts into something terrible and seems to be eating him away inside. It clutches his heart and lungs with no mercy until he feels as if he can’t breathe. They say the moon’s light disappears without the sun, and now he’s starting to understand why.

“Are you alright, Blacksmith?”, Orange asks in a whisper. The sky was a dark blue, meaning it was before the sun was rising up.

“Fine. We need to keep moving.”, Blacksmith snaps without meaning to. Every inch of his being wanted to stay there and cry but he knew that his revenge must be fast and swift, because if he stops he will never keep going.

“It is very early still, but you are probably right. We have no idea where the last princess is by now.”, Orange says thoughtfully.

“We will most likely have to go overseas.”, Green Knight mumbles, still half asleep. “I hate water. This is going to suck.”

And suck it did indeed. The knight’s gave the three golden artifacts needed by the captain by the harbor and they were off. They held onto the pillars as the boat rocked with no remorse. It didn’t help either that the ship was also swarming with ninjas that came from an enemy ship.

“Ninjas! Wow, lucky me, I’ve never seen one of those!”, He could almost hear Pink say with a smile. He crushes this thought as he crushes the skull of a ninja. What a dangerous drink those thoughts were becoming. One taste of that familiar voice and smile and he was uplifted until the apparition faded and he would go tumbling down.

Forever steeling away his thoughts. Is this what his life had become?

It doesn’t change as they go through the desert and even encounter aliens of all things! He had no time to stop and think when he pushed himself and his fellow knights to push forwards. And how could they refuse? None of them dared refuse this ticking bomb.

So with aching limbs and blood-stained blades, they went desert wanderers and corn until they shot up to the sky and reached a path. Three paths to be exact.

“Let’s split up.”, Blacksmith says.

“That sounds ill advised...any one of these can be a trap.”, Blue Knight says.

“And any moment we spare to talk about this can be the end of the kingdom. The Evil Wizard has the crystal stone.”, Blacksmith reasons.

“Alright. We’ll split up.”, Blue says after a moment of consideration.

Blacksmith and Blue Knight along with a couple grey soldiers entered the middle path.

The first thing that Blacksmith noticed was the smell. Sure he had been an experienced warrior who has smelled the scent of rotting flesh, but this was something else. Mountains upon mountains of corpses littered the room in piles. How could he not feel the strong urge to vomit at it all? 

He somehow repressed the need to vomit, but the grey knights however could not.

A snickering sound was heard from the middle of the room, and it got louder and louder until it was a reverberating howling laughter.

“This is too rich!”, A voice said. “They send these measly knights to fight The Great Necromancer!”

The Necromancer? A foul beast this one was. He used corpses as his puppets and dolls to carry out his dastardly work.

“You are mistaken. We are-”, Blue starts off but then gets cut off.

“You are the Blue Knight of Ice. Yes I know quite well. You may be able to blow enemies with a single gust of your ice but you are not dealing with your average enemy here.”, The Necromancer says. He turns to Blacksmith. “Oh, this is good. The Blacksmith! Who hasn’t heard the legends about you! But I’ve heard that this legend has been altered a bit.”

Blacksmith is about to ask just what the villain meant by this before The Necromancer broke into a song.

“The Blacksmith: grand, powerful, and tall! But the day he lost his lover was the day he lost it all!”, He sang this one simple line with such mockery and Blacksmith couldn’t help but feel enraged at these words.

“Ah, so I’ve hit a nerve? Well no harsh feelings. After all, I have a surprise for you.”, The Necromancer says sinisterly.

“Stop this nonsense!”, Blue Knight says and The Necromancer rolls his eyes.

“Oh how rude of me. I suppose I should get Blue and his grey knights something to.”, The Necromancer says before he sends a blast that hits the knights straight in the face. They were knocked out cold.

“To be quite honest, I almost passed this up! I went and collected my army of corpses in your ruins that day of the invasion and I saw a gem. A knight that I had known from another kingdom. A knight dressed in pink and wielding a lollipop like a deranged lunatic. A powerful lunatic. ”, The Necromancer says and Blacksmith’s heart falls into his stomach.

“I saw this body in your den of all places! Poised on a table, just waiting for me to take. So I took him, and for some reason all the other knights there seemed mad at this. A grey knight so politely explained it to me after I tore out his eyes. He said that you would be torn if you didn’t have a proper burial for him.”, He snickers at this like he said something funny. “So I have been waiting for you to show up, because I think a reunion is in order.”

With a snap of his fingers a body rose from the pile of graves.

Dressed in that pink suit worn to a ball, a blue eyed man looks at him. His skin is deathly pale, and a crimson clings onto his clothes. He looks at The Blacksmith with such awe and confusion that Blacksmith feels like he might just go mad right there.

When had the sun become a dandelion in his head? A weed so troublesome and proliferative that he just grew to ignore them all together. But the dandelion was beautiful, and god he just couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“Blacksmith?”, A voice called out to him. The voice was so scared, so broken. 

“My love..”, He said. Tears pooled up in his eyes until he could hardly see the figure walk towards him.

“I think I may be dead. What a funny thing this is. I never worried about it before but now I’m terrified. Terrified of being away from you.”, Pink says.

“My sunshine..”, He mumbles as he gently takes his hand. There was no warmth, no firmness. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry? Our time together may have not been as long as I had hoped, but in that span you gave me purpose. You made me smile and hope. Please don’t hold onto regrets. Just keep living on and when you think of me you can cry, but please do not be sad. Be happy.”

“How can the moon survive without the sun’s light? How will I survive without you?”, Blacksmith pleads.

“The moon is still there even if you can’t see it without the sun’s light. It’s still there and turning. And as should you, my dear love.”, Pink says. He smiles a smile that will remain in Blacksmith’s heart forever.

“Wow, what a touching reunion!”, The Necromancer says. “Now here’s the deal. I will keep Pink alive, if you join my side Blacksmith. All you have to do is kill your little friends knocked out over there.”

“My love, you know what to do. Right?”, Pink whispers with a smile.

“I do, but I will miss you terribly.”, Blacksmith says as he plants a kiss on that too-soft forehead.

“As will I, my moon. I will always love you.”

Blacksmith chokes back the tears that threaten to fall as he holds Pink’s hand and they walk over to The Necromancer. He tries not to think about how this will be the last time he will ever see Pink’s eyes as they get closer. He also tries to not say sorry over and over again.

He thought about walking Pink down an aisle, but this aisle of corpses was the closest thing the two would get. And Pink did not object. A noble soul he was, even at the chance to continue living.

“Alright Necromancer..”, The Blacksmith says.

“Wonderful!”, The Necromancer cheers. “Now kill those blasted knights.”

“Together.”, Blacksmith says to Pink.

“Forever.”, Pink finishes.

And the two unleash a powerful wave of magic onto The Necromancer.

The Blacksmith smiles as he watches the evil man crumble and become a new addition to his collection of corpses. He would have laughed at this but he noticed the grip that Pink had on his hand loosen until the body falls over with a smile. He places one last kiss on cold lips before he walks over to the unconscious knights.

He unscrews the cork to the potions and watches as the knights spring back to life.

“Blacksmith! What happened?”, Blue Knight asked. He caught a glimpse at the bodies of The Necromancer and Pink Knight on the ground.

“We should take a break. A long one.", Blacksmith says as he lays down on the ground.

And his world just kept spinning.


End file.
